


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by Katness2019



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gay James Madison, Gay Thomas Jefferson, Have I Mentioned it's Fluff??, Hot Chocolate, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, No Angst, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Short, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and Hand Holding, jeffmads - Freeform, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katness2019/pseuds/Katness2019
Summary: Fluffy Thomas/James Oneshot.Includes, fluff, hot cocoa, snow, Christmas metaphors, gayness, dumb gloves, an arrogant Thomas (When Isn't he??) and fluff.
Relationships: Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I just read some real angsty stuff so I've decided to ban it cause it made me CRYYYYYYY!!  
> This is fluff.  
> If y'all mention angst Imma report you.

**_Day 1: Holding Hands_ **

Thomas watched hands in pockets as his boyfriend struggled to get the other glove on.

James must have noticed him staring because his face which was partially hidden from his scarf, transitioned to the color of Rudolph’s nose, “Sorry..”

Thomas laughed charmingly, struggling to not roll his eyes, “Let me.” 

He walked up to James and gently tugged the glove from him. 

“See?” Thomas smiled, tugging at the edges of the glove which was now fitted on James’ hand, “Like Cinderella’s slipper.”

“Does that make you Prince Charming?”

Thomas chuckled, nearly making James melt to the ground like snow, “Jemmy dear, I was born Prince Charming.”

The corners of James’ lips turned upward. He really did love his boyfriend. They had been together for 4 years, they had met in college and their hatred for Hamilton pulled them closer. That plus Laf and Herc.

“Come on Jemmy Jams!”

Thomas opened the door, revealing a nice blanket of snow. It was the weather everyone dreamed of in winter. Where it was cold enough to wear a nice scarf and go on a walk with some hot cocoa...which was just what they planned to do.

The couple stepped out into the frosty air to be greeted by the swirling snowflakes. Thomas smiled at the weather, it seemed peaceful and merry.

Thomas took the first real step into the snow to hear the satisfying crunch it offered, James didn’t put much thought into the placement of his foot, nor the crunch that gave Thomas a certain nostalgia.

Thomas pulled his phone out which was the same color as his parka: Magenta. He and James continued walking in the winter weather. Thomas looked very confused as he gazed in the blue lights of his screen, James, however, was humming a “Winter Hymnal.”

“Okay,” Thomas muttered putting his phone away, “Google Maps says there is a coffee shop that sells hot cocoa two streets away.”

James nodded, “That’s close.”

Thomas gasped dramatically, placing a hand over his heart, “No!”

James giggled slightly at his boyfriend who’s nose was turning red from the snow.

“So, Maria told me that John Adams is thinking about leaving,” James told his boyfriend with a slight sigh to the end of his words.

“Why?’ Thomas frowned. Yes, Thomas was friendly to Adams, but Hamilton was right. Adams was a lazy man. 

“He got sick of Hamilton,” James stated.

Thomas scoffed, “That’s no reason to quit. If it was Washington would be out of employees.”

James shrugged. He had always hated Hamilton. He was abrasive and too loud. There had been countless times James came down with a cold and his head was throbbing, but Hamilton was yelling about revolutions and independence. However, Hamilton was a talented soul and nothing was ever boring with him. Once he cheated on his girlfriend (Eliza: Bless her soul) and wrote 85 pages then published it in the school paper. Why? Because Burr was  _ thinking _ about telling everyone.

James was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a tug on his thick coat. His boyfriend looked him with sad eyes, trying (And succeeding) to do puppy eyes.

James frowned,  _ Did I do something? _

But that’s when he noticed Thomas extending his lonely ungloved hand.   
“Baby its cold outside,” Thomas pouted, pretending to sniffle.

James intertwined his fingers with Thomas, allowing them to mingle.

He smiled as his hand was rejoined with his lost love. Thomas was right, his hand was cold. But James didn’t mind sharing his warmth. There was no better feeling in the world than having the person you love more than anything, allow you to lace your fingers together. 


End file.
